Light emitting diodes, LEDs, are employed in a wide range of lighting applications. As LEDs have the advantage of providing a bright light, being reasonably inexpensive and drawing very little power, it is becoming increasingly attractive to use LEDs as an alternative to traditional lighting. Furthermore, LEDs have a long operational lifetime. As an example, LED lamps may last 50 000 hours which is up to 50 times the operational life of an incandescent lamp.
The development of LEDs is rapidly moving forward and there has hence been a further need of providing standardized holders for mounting and electrically connecting LED modules (e.g. comprising a plurality of LEDs), similar to e.g. the T-standard for fluorescent lamps, thereby allowing exchangeability between e.g. different LED modules providing different functionality.
One approach of such a standard may enable for interchangeability between products made by diverse LED manufacturers. Such a standard thus provides for a standardized fit between the LED module and a socket. Furthermore, the mains connectors are then connected to the socket for providing electrical power to the LED.
Although such a standardization increases the interchangeability for the costumers, there is still a further need of improvement.